Crimson Butterfly
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: (a pg one from the pg-13 queen)** Oh, and those who don't know, this has spoilers. So if you haven't seen all of Trigun,thennoread). Vash's voices carry a new meaning after Legato made Vash kill him. It's kinda sad and strange, but I like it..hope you do!


- Disclaimer - I don't own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. ^^; But if I did own it..I would make a real life Legato and Vash and keep them for my own devious..::ahem:: anyways. There isn't much Trigun going around in FanFiction, so I'll be posting much much more, hope you like ^^;.  
  
- Title - Crimson Butterfly.  
  
- Author - EngelWachter.  
  
= My first Vash fic ^^; =  
  
--  
  
Do you see it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I can see it."  
  
Can you feel it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I can feel it...more than you know."  
  
Vash opened his eyes and blinked. A bead of sweat trickled down his brow and hit his pillow, almost like a tear. He closed his eyes again and breathed a shuddered breath, shaking as a cold chill ran up his spine.  
  
Can you touch it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I can touch it...but what will happen when I touch it? Will it wither and die? Just like my heart, will it crumble and turn to dust?"  
  
Can you heal it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I can't heal it."  
  
Vash opened his eyes once again and sat up, running his right hand through an unruly mess of blonde hair. He yawned loudly and got out of bed, walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Bags were under his eyes from lack of sleep, his hair was not washed and smelled of the outdoors. His eyes were sunken in their sockets, loss of hope and life. Vash rested his hands on each side of the small table and clenched it tight. The wood creaked under the pressure and Vash remained emotionless as the wood splintered, sending jagged wooden chips into his baby soft hands.  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash closed his eyes as the blood began to run down the sides of the table. Pain was sent spiraling through his body and he opened his eyes suddenly, wide with a new sight. "What's happening to me?" He choked out.  
  
He let go of the table and looked at his hands. Blood covered his hands and he shook uncontrollably. "What have I done?"  
  
Can you hear it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"Shut up! Leave me alone! I can see it! I can even taste it when I eat. I see it in my dreams...haunting me like a bird of prey, eyes always watching. I have done what I had to...but...in a way most devious. Legato...he didn't have to die. But what choice did I have, I had no control."  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash shook his head vigorously, trying to let go of the thoughts. He turned and padded over to the bathroom, turning the light on. Vash turned the faucets to let warm water flow into the sink and he plugged it, allowing it to fill up with steaming water. He placed his injured hands into the water and closed his eyes as a stinging sensation went through his hands. "What right did I have to take another life?" He muttered as he nelt down, letting his hands rest in the water as he put his head against the porcelain sink.  
  
The cold felt good against his forehead. Calming the raging thoughts in his mind, burning his mind with so much tormention and fury that he felt as if he could explode from within. He knocked his head twice on the sink and sighed loudly. "What right did I have to make her sad?"  
  
Can you save it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you redeem it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash raised his head up and his hands slid out of the sink, fell to his sides and tears slid down his cheeks. "I cannot save anyone," he whispered as his tears fell to the marble tile.  
  
"I have made her sad..."  
  
Can you hold it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you reach it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I cannot do anything. But see the crimson butterfly. To see it everywhere is my sin. To see a bloody butterfly that had not won against the spider. I have not saved the butterfly. I let the spider win."  
  
Can you fix it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you help it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash trembled with sorrow. He had failed her. Rem.  
  
Can you create it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you destroy it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash got to his feet and reached into the medical aid box, taking out medical tape. He wrapped his hands and entered his bedroom, dragging his feet lamely. "I have done nothing..."  
  
He fell onto his bed and turned his head to gaze out the window. It was dark. The stars shown bright in the night sky and the full moon's light raided his room. Vash sighed and turned onto his back, resting his right hand on his scarred chest. He stared up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes.  
  
Can you wield it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you love it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I've a newfound hole in the spot where my heart had been. I have none to give to the crimson butterfly. My life...is shamefull. I have failed her. I have let the spider win."  
  
Can you disappoint it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you kill it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash opened his eyes again and looked over at the clock. Four in the morning. He gazed out the window again and saw the hints of the sun's rays. "The crimson butterfly lives in all of us...for none of us are perfect. We all develop and kill crimson butterflies. None of us are perfect...but...I made a promise to her. I failed her," Vash muttered.  
  
Can you forgive it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you see past it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Vash sat up and looked at his reflection. A flash of crimson wings entered his mind and he got to his feet. "I can forgive it...I can see past it. The crimson butterfly is in all of us. We make mistakes. But we bounce back, Rem forgives me. She forgives me," he said and his voice cracked with a wave of emotion.  
  
He dropped to his knees as tears slid down his cheeks. "She forgives me..."  
  
Can you see it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
Can you feel it?  
  
The crimson butterfly.  
  
"I am the Crimson Butterfly," Vash whispered.  
  
-- The End -- Hope you liked! I know it was a wee short. But I think it was rather strange, but had a cool twist. Crimson butterflies are like Mistakes, you can always put yourself back on track! ^^; Hope ya liked, please review. 


End file.
